Life at the Royal Academy
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: Full summary inside. A Mysims Kingdom story.
1. Shipped Off

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.**

**Disclaimer: EA games owns the MySims series and everything with MySims, I own the plot, Grace, and her parents.**

**Note: Okay, one day I was playing Mysims Kingdom and I was at the Royal Academy, when I thought my character, Grace would look uber-adorable with Chaz McFreely. Mostly because I based myself off Grace (I'm not redheaded though!), and Chaz kinda looks like my crush. (Weird.) So I decided "Make a story with Chaz and Grace a couple!" So I am! x3**

**Also these early chapters will be revised! The revised parts will be in bold.**

**Chapter One: Shipped off**

* * *

**Grace's POV**

It seemed so long ago, although it was just yesterday. **There was Lyndsay, Buddy, and myself. Lyndsay, a tall girl for our age, had pale blond hair, that clashed with her dark skin. Her olive green eyes twinkled from time to time. She also wore a white crop top, a red bandanna, her hair tied into a ponytail, and a pair of extremely short shorts. A brown belt was slanted on her waist. Buddy also had blonde hair, only his was golden blond. He had black eyes, a never ending smile on his face, and wore his royal messanger outfit. It was red with gold, shiny buttons, much to his delight. He also had a matching red and gold hat, which his hair stuck out of. Then.. there was me. I was the short one of the group. My hair was (and still is) blood red, shoulder length, and wavy. I had always tried to tame it. My eyes were deep green, and I had freckles splashed upon my face. I wore a white tank top with thin, brown straps, a magenta apron tied around my waist, and a brown skirt underneath. I also had a pair of black rimmed glasses. I never did have perfect vision. was sitting in a chair reading a book, while Lyndsay and Buddy agured. They always had a love/hate relationship. They were just about finished with their agurement, when there was a knock at the door.**

"I'll get it!" Buddy said, running to the door.

Lyndsay sat next to me, and looked at the book I was reading. **It was The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold, one of my favorites.**

"Grace, how can you be reading at a time like this?" She asked.

"Because I like to read." I replied.

Buddy opened the door as I set my book down**, carefully placing my bookmark in it.**

"Hi Marlon!" He said, that never ending grin becoming a bit wider**, if that's even possible.**

Marlon, an immortal wizard, waved, "Hi Buddy! Hi Grace and Lyndsay!"

**Marlon, although immortal, had long white hair, and an even longer white beard. He had a pointy blue hat on, with a cresant moon on the rim in the middle. He had a long blue robe with stars across it. Lyndsay and I waved back, as we stood up.**

"What brings you here, Marlon?" I asked**, tilting my head slightly.**

"I have someone you might want to meet! Grace, I'd like for you to meet your mom!"

"My what?" I exclaimed, becoming shocked.

"Her what?" exclaimed Buddy and Lyndsay, just as shocked as me.

I looked at my mother, who had just walked in. **She had** **no freckles, but my deep green eyes. Her hair was strawberry blond instead of blood red. She was tall as Lyndsay. Now I know who I inherited my shortness from. Her hands were old and wary. She wore a cute outfit. A bit TOO cute for my taste. I assumed she lived in Cutopia.**

"Grace." She smiled at me.

"..Mom?" I asked, **a hint of confusion in my voice. **

She hugged me, and not knowing what to do, I hugged her back.

"I'm here to let you know, that because you haven't gotten an education, I'm sending you to The Royal Academy. It took me years to get the money to send you there, but I was able to do it." She smiled again.

"What? But that means... I won't see Lyndsay and Buddy again!"

Buddy put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, pal! We can always write each other, and Guillermo can deliver the letters!"

Lyndsay came over and put her hand on my other shoulder, "Plus you can always come home during the holidays!"

I looked at them and nodded.

"You'll be leaving tommrow. I suggest you pack now, so you'll be ready." My mom explained.

I nodded at her, too.

"Come on, guys." I said Lyndsay and Buddy, "Let's go pack."

As I packed I started thinking about the Royal Academy and all the painful memories I tried to leave there. Questions started going through my head. What did everyone think of me since the last time I was there? What happened to everyone?

And the most important one...

Would they still want to be my friend?

* * *

**So...**

**Yeah.**

**Review and you'll get some cupcakes King Roland sent me! =D**

**Oh and those of you who noticed, my early chapters are being revised! :D**


	2. Arrival

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: EA games owns the MySims series and everything with MySims, I own the plot, Grace, and her parents.

Note: Okay, one day I was playing Mysims Kingdom and I was at the Royal Academy, when I thought my character, Grace would look uber-adorable with Chaz McFreely. Mostly because I based myself off Grace (I'm not redheaded though!), and Chaz kinda looks like my crush. (Weird.) So I decided "Make a story with Chaz and Grace a couple!" So I am! x3

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

--

**Normal POV**

Grace stepped off the boat and looked around. The place hadn't changed since the last time she was there. In fact, everyone were standing there. Everyone... except for Liberty.

"Oh my gosh! It's Grace!" Summer exclaimed. She ran over to her and gave her a hug. A very tight one, might I add.

"Summer! Can't breath!" Grace was able to get out.

Summer let go and waved at her.

"I know that the accident last time made everyone hate you, but me and Liberty stayed on your side until the end, Grace!" She explained.

"Thanks Summer. Speaking of Lib... where is she?" Grace asked.

Summer opened her mouth to speak, but Travis spoke up.

"Her parents pulled her out of school, because they were moving.." He said a bit sadly.

"Oh...." She went over and comforted him. "I'm sorry, Trav."

Rosalyn walked over to her, "Grace, I'm sure you still have that school uniform I gave you, last time you were here. As the wandolier."

Grace blushed, "I still have it... But I've ungrown it."

Rosalyn though a bit, "Hmmm... how bad?"

"Bad." Grace said, blushing still.

Rosalyn turned to the boys, "Chaz, take Grace's trunk to the dorms, and Travis, you go find a spare uniform for me."

Chaz just scowled, but Travis just shrugged walked off.

Chaz picked up Grace's trunk, "Why do I always get the dirty work...?"

Rosalyn turned to Summer and Grace, "You two come with me."

They walked towards the school with their teacher, and went to one of the rooms off limits to students normally.

Grace tried on her outfit once more. The skirt barely covered her thighs, the jacket didn't fit, but the shirt under showed her stomach. She also needed a new pair of shoes.

Rosalyn examed her outfit.

"Wow. If you wore that, the boys would pay more attention to you, instead of me teaching. But thankfully Travis will be here shortly with the new uniform, and everything will be fine." She said.

Meanwhile outside the school, Chaz had just finished putting Grace's turnk in the girl's section of the dorm. Travis ran into Chaz, looking nervous.

"You taunt me all the time, but just once I need a favor." Travis said to him.

Chaz looked at him, a scowl forming again, "What?"

"Okay, Rosalyn wants me to bring the uniform directly to Grace, but I'm nervous that I might walk in on her changing. So I was thinking..." Travis said before Chaz interuppted him.

"Give me the uniform" Chaz said, not even letting him finished.

Travis handed it over to him, and Chaz walked toward the school.

Back in the school, Grace and Summer stood out in the classroom talking. Grace was leaning against a desk, trying not to let her skirt show anything. They heard someone fall, and looked towards the door. Chaz had entered, and paid more attention to Grace then what he was doing.

Summer giggled, but Grace went over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked getting on her knees.

Chaz just stared up at her.

"I haven't felt like this since the last time you were here." He muttered, so Summer couldn't hear.

She blushed and picked up the uniform, standing up, along with Chaz.

He smirked at her.

"Oh by the way.... Nice panties." He muttered again, the smirk still on his face.

--

Lol at Chaz's pervertedness. xD

ANYWAY those of you who wonder what Grace did that made people mad at her....

She accidently lost Filbert when he was put under her watch. (Unrealted to the game. xD)

Chaz wouldn't care about that, but he;s mad at her for some other thing.

What other thing? You'll find out soon! ;)

Review!


	3. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: EA games owns the MySims series and everything with MySims, I own the plot, Grace, and her parents.

Note: Okay, one day I was playing Mysims Kingdom and I was at the Royal Academy, when I thought my character, Grace would look uber-adorable with Chaz McFreely. Mostly because I based myself off Grace (I'm not redheaded though!), and Chaz kinda looks like my crush. (Weird.) So I decided "Make a story with Chaz and Grace a couple!" So I am! x3

**Chapter Three: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

--

**Chaz's POV**

Great. Of all the girls who came back, it had to be Grace.

You think I'd be happy, right?

Wrong.

Why would I be happy when the girl who I fell for left as quick as she came in my life? And now she's back.

The incident didn't make it any better, too. Not to mention Summer and Travis keep taunting me for it. I swear, I'll make them shut up.

**Normal POV**

The students were in the dorm, all doing different things. Grace was putting objects everywhere using the scepter, Summer was telling her where everything should go, Travis just watched them, while Chaz was lying on his bed, eyes closed, and his arms behind his head, listening to his iPod. (A/N: Hehe... iPod.) After a while, the girls got bored and both sat down, while Chaz lowered he volume so he could hear everyone talking.

"Hey! I know what we can do! Travis and I can go look for a new mascot, while Grace stays here and gets settled in!" Summer suggested.

"What will I do?" Chaz said, opening one eye.

"Nothing. We don't want you to lose it. Wish us luck everyone!" Summer said as she and Travis left.

When the two left, an awkward silence entered the dorm.

"I'm going go to put a different comforter on my bed." Grace said standing up.

"You do that, then." Chaz replied, not opening his eyes.

Grace went into the girl's dorm, and pulled out the scepter again, putting it on paint mode. She painted the covers of the bed, sky blue, her favorite color.

Chaz couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to Grace.

"Grace..."

Grace jumped and turned around, "Oh my God! Oh, Chaz, it's just you."

"Grace... I fell for you, and you just left? You promised that you would be back, but you never did. Summer said I had my hopes up too high. And she was right. Why didn't you come back?" He asked, pinning her to the edge of her bed.

"I wanted to come back, but I couldn't. I thought about you every day, I wasn't here. Don't you see? I love you, Chaz."

Chaz looked away hurt, "Don't say that."

Grace faced him, "Kiss me."

Chaz stared into the light green eyes, and looked down.

Grace pushed his chin up, so their eyes met. She put her head on his shoulder, and bought her arms to his shoulders, holding onto them. Chaz, uncertian what to do, placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, closing the gap between them.

Grace bought her head off his shoulder, hands still remainng on both, "Well?"

Chaz looked at her, "Not now."

Grace looked disappointed.

Chaz saw this and added, "But for now..."

He kissed her forehead, softly.

"This will be a secret." He said with a smile.

--

Wow. Just.... Wow.

Okay today I was browsing Chaz McFreely art on deviantART, and I saw this one artwork, with Travis lying in Chaz's bed. The expression on Chaz's face; PRICELESS. xD

Okay Review and I'll give you all a big hug!


	4. Getting Ready for Bed

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

New note: I know in the games, people sleep with their clothe son, and don't normally go under the covers, like a NORMAL human being. So I decided that I'm going to make them all more human like. That means they will wear pajamas, they will wear different outfits (during the holidays and on the weekends), they will wear the proper formal clothes to dances, and so on.

**Chapter Four: Getting Ready for Bed**

--

**Normal POV**

Chaz and Grace were lying on Chaz's bed, which was awfully small. In fact, it was so small, Grace had to lie on top of Chaz. It was an awkward position, and to make it even more awkward, Grace had taken off her jacket, leaving her white shirt under it on.

A door opening, made Grace bring her head off Chaz's shoulder

"We're back!" Summer yelled from the door, "But we didn't find a mascot.... So we'll try again tomorrow!"

Chaz and Grace glanced at each other when Summer said tomorrow. Another night for them to be alone.

"What are you two doing?" Travis had walked in and asked.

"None of your business, chump." Chaz said, as Grace got off him.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for wondering." Travis shrugged as Grace left the room.

Grace went into the girls' room, next to the boys', and pulled out her pajamas from the dresser facing her bed. Summer followed her.

"Hey Summer, can you close the door so the guys won't see us changing?" Grace asked.

Summer closed the door for her, and pulled her pajamas out from the other dresser.

Grace pulled her white shirt over her head, and picked up her pajama shirt. It was a tank, with the words 'Amazing Grace' on it in white, fancy lettering. She chuckled when Lyndsay explained to Buddy that it was a Christian shirt. Buddy had just replied 'But Grace is amazing!' She put it on over her, and looked at Summer.

"Hey Summer."

"Yes Grace?" Summer asked.

"Do you know how to take your bra off without taking your shirt off?" Grace asked.

"No. That's why I always sleep in mine. And it's a total pain!" Summer exclaimed.

"I could teach you."

"Really, Grace?"

"Yep."

Grace showed Summer how to do it, and Summer did the same thing when she had her pajama shirt on.

"Wow! Thanks Grace. I never took off my bra before I went to sleep because of the guys..." She explained.

"Why don't you just lock the door?" Grace asked.

Summer looked embarrassed, "Oh right... The lock."

Grace smiled, as she put her pajama pants on. They were aqua, with a camouflage pattern on it. They stopped at her knees

Summer, however, was wearing a long sleeved, light pink pajama shirt. It had hearts on it, that weren't filled in. They were more like heart bubbles. They were in dark magenta and lime green. Her pajama pants were white with light pink dots all over. There was also lime green and dark magenta dots, too. They stopped at her feet, which her slippers where by. They were bunny slippers for some reason.

_She must like bunnies. _Grace thought. She looked at her slippers. They were a fuzzy aqua, that covered her ankles. They were like ankle high boots, only without the heel.

They opened the door and went out. The guys were sitting down, Chaz on a sofa, Travis also on a sofa, but facing the other on opposite.

"It took us 15 minutes to change and it took you guys how long?!" Summer exclaimed.

Travis thought a bit, "About 5 minutes."

Chaz shrugged, "We don't take as long as girls to change. Just leave on our undershirt and put pajama pants and thats it."

Grace rolled her eyes, "At least you don't sleep in your underwear."

Summer shuddered, "Ew."

The other three laughed, as the girls took a seat, Grace next to Chaz, and Summer next Travis.

Grace pulled a book out of nowhere and started to read.

"Is that all you ever do?" Chaz asked, putting his arm around her.

"..Maybe." Grace replied.

Summer looked confused, "So are you two, like, a couple?"

Grace and Chaz started to blush.

"Do you want to tell them?" Chaz asked Grace.

"I guess. Yes. Yes, we are." Grace told the two.

Summer cheered, "Yay! Oh and Travis, you owe me ten dollars!"

Chaz raised am eyebrow, "You made a bet?"

Summer nodded, "We had a bet to see if you would be a couple again when Grace got back, or if it would take longer. And I won!"

Travis grumbled as he handed her ten dollars.

Grace buried her head into Chaz's shoulder, never wanting the night to end.

--

Awwww.... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT A BET! D8

Summer: Because you're the author, and you would know.

Travis: It's called cheating.

Meh. Stick around for a possible couple, besides Chaz & Grace! ;)

Summer & Trav: WHAT?!

...Kidding. Or AM I?! Someone has to tell the readers to review! D8

Chaz: Fine. Review, chumps, or you won't get to ride on the EXTREME-o-Tron.

Grace: -nudges Chaz- Be nice.

Lol. Review please! x3


	5. Moonlight Picnic

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

New note: I know in the games, people sleep with their clothe son, and don't normally go under the covers, like a NORMAL human being. So I decided that I'm going to make them all more human like. That means they will wear pajamas, they will wear different outfits (during the holidays and on the weekends), they will wear the proper formal clothes to dances, and so on.

**Chapter Five: Moonlight Picnic**

--

**Grace's POV**

I was awake at midnight, due to a night mare. I thought I would take a walk, so I put a baby blue hoodie, that had brown bunny ears on teh hood, on over my pajama top, and a pair of jeans over my pajama bottoms. Right when I opened the door, Chaz stood in front of me, outside. He looked pale.

"Chaz, what's--" I asked before he interuppted me.

He put a finger to my lips, "Come with me."

He gently took my hand as we walked outside, closing the door silently, and lead me up to a path. It was consealed, hidden by numerous plants. In fact, it was hidden so well, I never found it back when I was here as the wandolier.

"Chaz, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, a slight smile on his face.

We soon reached the most beautiful place I've ever seen. There was a lake, with a small blue glow coming from the water. Everywhere you looked, you saw flowers of all variety. The thing that really got my attention, was the air. It smelt like roses, my favorite flower.

"Wow.... It looks so beautiful." I said, amazed.

"I know. But it's nothing compared to you." He said, taking my hands.

I noticed a blanket, large enough for two people to sit, or lie, on, and a picnic basket. We both walked over to it, and sat down.

"This must be the most romantic thing you ever did." I told him.

"It's my way of showing my love." Chaz said, taking my hand, and kissing it, "And right now, it belongs to you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, softly.

He lifted my chin up, so we had eye contact and kissed me so softly, it was like a light breeze touching my lips. I kissed him back, deepening it ever so slightly, and we stayed that way for a minute, then we broke it.

This was the best night I've ever had.

--

Awww. =)

Grace: I actually like that....

Chaz: The kiss wasn't extreme enough! Sarah, where's the extreme?!

Kisses aren't suppose to be extreme unless you're raping her. =D

Chaz: ... On second thought...

Ha! Anyways review please!


	6. Back to Class

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

New note: I know in the games, people sleep with their clothe son, and don't normally go under the covers, like a NORMAL human being. So I decided that I'm going to make them all more human like. That means they will wear pajamas, they will wear different outfits (during the holidays and on the weekends), they will wear the proper formal clothes to dances, and so on.

**Chapter Six: Back to Class**

--

**Normal POV**

In the morning, once all the students had woken up, they got ready for class. Grace noticed Chaz had gone missing, and went to look for him. It turned out, he was with Travis by the Extreme-o-Tron. She walked over to them, with Summer shortly behind.

"Hey guys." Grace said.

"What'cha doing?" Summer asked.

Travis turned around, "Chaz just challenged me to ride his weird extreme... thing."

"Yeah, I challenged the chump, to ride it. Whoever can stay on it longer will be declared 'King of Exteme.'"

Grace batted her eyelashed at Chaz, "What about a 'Queen of Extreme?'"

Chaz blushed, "Umm... Didn't think that part through."

Summer looked shocked, "No way, I'm going on that thing!"

Grace looked at her, "Summer, if I go on it, you could at least try!"

Summer nodded, ever so slightly, "Okay Grace."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"DAMN IT!" Chaz shouted.

Grace stared at him, "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Travis and Summer laughed, as they all walked off to the school's entrance.

They could always do it after class.

--

Wow short chapter. X_X

I swear the next one will be longer!

The rating may go up after that chapter. ;D

I dunno why, but my teenage horomones wants me to write a lemon for later chapters. xD So the rating MAY go up.

Lols at Chaz screaming "Damn it" xD

Stay tune for who's annouced 'Most Extreme' for the boys and girls! =) (REVIEW!)


	7. After Class

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

New note: I know in the games, people sleep with their clothe son, and don't normally go under the covers, like a NORMAL human being. So I decided that I'm going to make them all more human like. That means they will wear pajamas, they will wear different outfits (during the holidays and on the weekends), they will wear the proper formal clothes to dances, and so on.

**Chapter Seven: After Class**

--

**Normal POV**

After class, the four went back behind the building.

"Wait a minute!" Grace exclaimed.

"What?" Chaz asked.

"Summer and I can't get on this, wearing our school uniform!" She said pointing at her own.

"Oh my God, she's right!" Summer exclaimed, also.

"Fine. Go change." Chaz said, turning his back to the Extreme-o-Tron.

The girls left to change, leaving Travis and Chaz there.

"... Nice weather we've been having." Travis said to break the awkward silence.

"You're still a chump." Chaz said, not even looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, look, here comes Grace!" Travis shouted suddenly.

Chaz whirled around, but saw nothing. He only saw Travis laughing his head off.

"Dude! You have it bad for Grace!" He breathed out, in between laughs.

Chaz growled, and went back to messing with his machine.

About 15 minutes later, Travis once again told him Grace was coming, but he didn't bother turning around.

"I'm not faling for that again, chump."

"Chaz, be nice!" A familiar voice spoke up.

He whirled around once more (A/N: I'm starting to think Chaz wants to be an extreme ballerina. xD) and saw Grace standing there, with Summer.

Grace was wearing a magenta shirt It had long sleeves, but she had them pulled up, to her elbows. It had a green collar, and across the middle, there was a pattern of green diamonds, forming magenta diamonds also. She wore a black skirt, with magenta leggings on under them. (A/N: That looks weird in my mind, but she doesn't want them to see anything. Which is why she has leggings under the skirt.) She had black ballet flats, a silver ling on them, and a silver bracelet on her wrist with big beads and a heart charm.

Chaz started staring at her, making her giggle a bit. She looked over at Summer.

Summer wore a pink shirt with a collar on it. It was designed to look like it had the sleeves rolled up, which they were, at the elbows. It also had a collar, the same color as the shirt. She wore a jean skirt, pink leggings under them, a silver headband in her hair, which looked cute with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and sparkly pink ballet flats also.

Grace noticed Travis was trying hard not to stare at her, and giggled at him, too.

"So are we going to do this thing, or not?" Grace asked.

Chaz snapped out of it, and nodded, "Okay. The chump will go first, because he's a chump."

Travis growled at Chaz, but stepped up on the Extreme-o-Tron, anyway. It started moving and during the first 10 seconds, Travis thought he could stay on long enough.

_He. This isn't so hard. Oh shit. What's that sound? _He thought, before he was thrown off.

"Whoa!" Travis yelled as he was flying through the air.

He landed with a 'thud' and looked up. Chaz was laughing at him, while Grace and Summer helped him up.

Chaz was able to calm down after a while, "Guess I'm up now. Grace, take over for me."

_Take over what? _She thought, but went by the controls. She waited until Chaz got on, and pressed the 'on' button.

Not surprisingly, Chaz lasted longer than Travis did. Chaz jumped off and looked at Travis.

"We didn't even need a contest to tell if I was more extreme then you or not, chump!" He said, a smirk on his face.

Travis looked angry, but shrugged it off.

"Guess it's my turn now." Grace said climbing onto the machine. The handles were wet from the boys' sweat from their hands.

She felt the machine start spinning around over and over. She didn't want to get sick or dizzy, so she closed her eyes. After a while the machine came to a complete stop, and she jumped off.

"Wow. My head hurts." She said, grabbing her head.

Chaz gently bought her over to a chair, and told her to sit down.

Summer looked nervous, "Um... Grace lasted longer than I possibly will... So I'm dropping out!"

Travis looked at her, "Come on, Summer. I was able to do it."

Summer sighed, and stepped on. When the machine started, she was barely on for even 10 seconds, before she was thrown off.

"Wow. It looks like the most extreme people here are Grace and Chaz." Summer said, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

Grace was rubbing her temples, "I'm never doing that again."

Chaz smiled, as he pulled her close to him. She smiled back and buried her head in his chest.

It was a perfect moment. For all of them.

--

OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT SOMETHING!

All the chapters (Except for Chapters 2, 3, & 4. Than 6, & this one) are different days.

Chapter one was a Thursday.

Chapters 2, 3 , & 4 was a Saturday. (Grace was on a boat Friday)

Chapter 5 was a Sunday.

And Chapter 6 and this one is a Monday.

All the events take place in December, a week before the Winter Holidays.

So... Review! =D


	8. Winter Holidays

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

Rating's gone up. =3

**Chapter Eight: Winter Holidays**

--

**Grace's POV**

Everyone, except Chaz and myself, were gone from the island for the holidays.

Rosalyn locked us in the dorms the day everyone left, so Chaz wouldn't destroy the school somehow.

I was sitting on the couch one early morning, reading a book, when Chaz woke up.

**Chaz's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a girl yawning, and looked around. The room was empty. For once, I was glad not to wake up to the chump's snoring.

I walked in and saw Grace. She had a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table, which I assumed was just for coffee, and was reading a book. She was already wearing her clothes for today. She was wearing a baby blue turtleneck sweater, and a pair of jeans, which were dark blue.

"Hey you." I said, smiling, sitting next to her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hey you."

"Cute sweater." I said.

"Cute bedhead." She said smiling back.

I desperatly tried to fix it, " .. Touche"

"It's unbelieveable. A week ago it was warm enough for Summer and I to wear skirts, with leggings under them of course, and sleeves rolled up, and now it's so cold I'm wearing a thick turtleneck, jeans, and covered by a thick blanket.

"Blame global warming." I said wrapping my arms around her making her warmer.

A long silence entered the dorm, eventualy broken by me.

"We're locked in the dorms... alone. You know what we should do?" I asked her.

"We're not having sex!" She told me, closing her book.

"It was just an idea!"

She looked at me, muttered something about boys being perverts, and looked away.

"Oh God... Grace, I didn't mean it like that..." I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me.

I leaned back on the couch, with her on top of me, facing the same direction I was. Her head was on my shoulder.

I looked at her, with puppy eyes, "Forgive me?"

She looked at me, smiling, "Yes. I forgive you."

I smiled, and kissed her lightly. She kissed back, deepening it a little. I wanted to see what she would do if I tried to french kiss her, so I attempted it. My tongue was going along the edge of her closed mouth, when she surprised me by opening her mouth a little. I bought her closer to me, by wrapping my arms around her waist, she did the same by wrapping her arms around my neck. Our tongues continued to play with each other, until we pulled away, out of breath.

"...Wow." We both said.

--

Okay this is a week after the last chapter. It's getting closer to Christmas.

In fact, Christmas Eve is just a few chapters away! (Chapter 11)

So.. review? Please?


	9. Guillermo's Delivery

Life at the Royal Academy

Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.

**Chapter Nine: Guillermo's Delivery.**

--

**Normal POV**

It was late into the afternoon, and Grace was sitting in her room, reading. She heard a familiar 'Chitter-Chitter!' and looked at the window. She was surprised to see Guillermo, carrying a letter. I looked at the doorway, then opened the window to let him in. She took the letter from him, as Guillermo settled on the edge of her bed.

She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Grace,_

_So much has happened since you left. Buddy and I had gotten together, and we discovered a new place to explore! If our replies are slow, it's because we may be busy, or Guillermo is a very slow (and useless) pigeon._

_Right now we are exploring a temple searching for some type of crown. _(A/N: MySims Agents anyone? xD) _Don't worry about the island! Marlon is taking good care of it._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lyndsay._

Grace smiled as she sat down to write her reply. After she was finished, she attached it to Guilermo, and watch him fly off. She closed her window just seconds before Chaz came in.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, my friends, Buddy and Lyndsay, sent me a letter." She said, blushing.

"Really? Can I read it?" He asked.

She handed him the letter, and watched him read it.

"Huh." He said.

"What?" Grace asked.

Chaz looked at her. "Nothing."

He rolled it back up, and set it on the nightstand by her bed. He kissed her forehead, softly. She smiled, and blushed a little. She kissed him, softly and smiled a little wider.

He didn't realize he had accidently pinned her to her bed, when she had to push his arm off, to get to her dresser.

"Umm Chaz?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you leave? I have to change into my pajamas..."

A blushed appeared on his face, "Oh! Um.. Yeah, sure. I'll leave."

He left the room, and when the door closed, leaned against the wall next to her door. A smirk was visible on his face, and her got up and went into the boys' room and closed the door.

Lord knows what that boy was up to.

--

=333

Review and you guys gets free bunnies!

And... I'm selecting a SPECIAL reviewer (You know who you are!!) to allow one of her characters into the school.

PM me with your character's info! =D

Wow short chappie.


	10. T'was the Night Before Christmas Eve

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more. Rated T just in case. A MySims Kingdom story.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.**

**Chapter Ten: T'was the Night before Christmas... Eve.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and all was silent in the dorm, except for the clacking of the keyboard keys. Grace sat on her bed, with her legs crossed, as she typed. Pushing her glasses back up on her face, she saved what she had typed to her computer diary. She turn her laptop off and shut it. She opened the door and looked around in the dark. She saw candles lit everywhere, and grew suspicious. She walked out, and step on a fake flower petal. She picked it up, and in the dim darkness, noticed it was a rose petal. Looking back down at her feet, she saw it led to the boy's dorm. She rolled her eyes, and walked to the shut door.

"Chaz?" She said, knocking on the door lightly.

When she knocked on the door, it opened slightly. She rolled her eyes, and entered.

"Chaz, what is going-" She stopped, not seeing Chaz anywhere, "Chaz? Where did you go...?"

She heard a door close behind her, and turned around. She was met with a smirking Chaz, leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

"Hey Grace." He said.

"Very funny, Chaz. Now open the door, and let me out." She said.

Chaz grinned and walked towards her, "I don't think so..."

Grace got freaked out, "Chaz, are you going to rape me?"

Chaz's eyes widen, "What? No! I'm not going to try anything, unless you want to do it."

He took her hand and kissed it. Grace blushed, and brought her arms close to her sides, showing the cleavage her pajama shirt already showed, better. Chaz felt his face go red, and was happy it was dark.

"Grace, your shirt..." He said, his voice trailing off.

She looked down and pulled it up, blushing also, "It does that..."

She sat on his bed, which had become bigger since they had last been on it together. She claimed it was Marlon's work, when it was really her. He sat next to her, eyes staring at the floor. She stared at him, and lifted his head. A smile appeared on her face, and she kissed him softly. She felt the kiss deepen, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell on her back, leaning gently on the bed. They stayed this way, until Chaz broke it. He stared at her.

"Grace..." He started.

"Hmm?"

He bit his lip, "I've never really said this to a girl before, but... I love you."

"You really mean it?" He nodded.

"I love you so much, that if you're uncomfortable with something, I won't make you due it. It's your choice." He whispered before her gave her long, tender kiss.

After they broke it, Chaz brushed Grace's bangs out of her face, "It's kind of pathetic, right? This entire set-up?"

Grace shook her head, "No... In fact, I love you, too."

A smile came to both of their faces, as Grace leaned up, "I don't want to do anything tonight, but can we just sleep together."

"And not do anything?" Grace smiled slightly.

"You really are naive, aren't you? Chaz, there's nothing wrong with two people of opposite genders sleeping in the same bed!" Chaz frowned.

"It's just that -" Grace put her finger to his lips.

"It's just for tonight. It's a simple answer."

Chaz hesitantly nodded, trying to hide his smile.

"Although you do realize, someone has to put out the candles, right?"

Chaz leaned up off Grace, " I knew I was forgetting something!"

He walked off to take care of the problem as Graced giggled at Chaz's memory. She let out a sigh as her head hit the pillow, again. She stared at the ceiling and smiled secretly to herself. Soon she would find herself in her boyfriend's warm, comforting arms as they would lie together staring at the ceiling for hours until they would find themselves sleeping.

The perfect end to a perfect night.

**Wow.**

**Don't worry guys! The lemon is coming up soon!**

**There's going to be about... 4 chapters left, too.**

**I'm planning a sequel though. Should I do it?**


	11. New, and Old, Students

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.**

**Note: The new students who appear actually has one old student! Seeing how one of my constant reviewers didn't PM me with the info of one of her characters... :/**

**Another note: It takes place at the beginning of Spring! :D**

**Chapter Eleven: New, and Old, Students**

**Normal POV**

* * *

The rest of the holidays went by fast. Christmas wasn't really exciting, and Chaz found a way out of the dorms. He would've gotten away with it, unless Grace dragged him back in... literally.

Soon everyone was back at school, along with two new students.

Summer glanced at the dock when another boat pulled up, "I'm guessing new arrival?"

She glanced at Travis, and he just shrugged. Summer's guess was only half right. While three of them looked unfamilar, one of them looked very familar.

"Liberty!" Summer and Grace exclaimed, as they ran over to give the girl a hug.

Liberty smiled and hugged the two girls back, ""Grace, what are you doing here?"

"My mom made me come here. I should be asking you the same question. Why are you back?" A smile appeared on Grace's face.

"My parents knew how much I missed everyone, and my dad got offered a better job closer to here." A smile also appeared on Liberty's face.

Grace glanced at the other three. The other girl she saw, she knew almost immediately, "Yuki?"

Yuki turned around and looked at Grace. For a spooky sim, she could also be cute, too. Instead of her old Spookane native outfit, she wore the academy uniform; It just looked a bit darker. Her black hair was still spiky as always, it just looked a bit more tame. She flashed a smile at Grace, showing her fangs which she used to bite people with. Normally on the face anyway.

Grace turned to her friends, "You guys might want to be careful around Yuki."

"Why?" Chaz asked.

"Well... She bites people on the face." Grace rubbed her cheek slightly; Two bite marks were seen, "Although she bites me on the arm more lately. I suppose you have to become her best friend, to avoid bites on the face..."

The four, reunited with Liberty, turned to look at the new students. There was a boy with combed back blonde hair. He had a very nerdy appearance, which caused Chaz to scowl almost immediately. Standing next to Yuki, was the last one of the three new students. He had a brown afro, which seemed a bit too large for his small body. His hair color was just a little bit darker then his skin color, and like Liberty, he also had buck teeth. He closed his eyes for a bit, and when he opened them he had brown eyes to match his hair.

Chaz stood scowling at the blonde boy, "He just got here, and I want him to leave already."

Grace looked at him, "Chaz, just get over it. There's only a few more months until graduation."

"Yuki's here for three years." Yuki crossed her arms.

"Why?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Goth Boy sent Yuki here to learn to stop biting faces." Grace smiled.

"Okay." She turned to Liberty and Summer, "Poor Yuki's going to be alone next year."

After a short introduction, Chaz still had his arms crossed, glaring at the boy he already hated. The boy's name was Ian Arneson, and there was a perfectly good reason why the two already dispised each other. He was pretty much everything Chaz wasn't. Besides Grace's statement about Yuki being alone was wrong. Yuki was going to be with Ian and the other boy, who's name was Stephen. They were also going to be with seven other students; Three being boys and four being girls, making a total of ten.

When they all entered class. Rosalyn also explained to the new students, that she would be their teacher for the remainder of the year, but for the next three years, they would be taught by someone else.

Grace was sitting at her desk, drawing on her arm when she felt a nudge on her back. Chaz sat behind her, and they normally passed notes. Knowing what to expect, she held her hand out backwards, as he placed the small note in her palm. Making sure no one was looking, she read it.

_Ian's such a dork. - McFreely_

Grace rolled her eyes at seeing him using his last name, as they always did. She pulled out her purple pen and wrote her reply.

She put it in her palm, which she held out backwards again. Chaz glanced around before reaching his hand under the desk to get it. However, before he could read her answer...

"Chaz and Grace are passing notes!" Ian blurted out.

A scowl appeared on the two faces as they glanced at Ian.

Rosalyn sighed, "Chaz, Grace. Give me the note."

Grace glanced back at him and whispered, "If we tear it in half..."

Chaz rolled his eyes, but stood up with his girlfriend and handed Rosalyn the note. After Rosalyn briefly read it **(A/N: Teachers...) **she gave Chaz and Grace a one day of detention after class, which made Grace start to hate Ian even.

After class, and their detention, they confronted Ian, who was shockingly alone.

"What is your problem?" Grace asked, her arms crossed.

"Simple. I don't like Fun sims. You two are obviously Fun sims." Ian explained, pushing up his glasses.

Chaz stepped forward, but Grace grabbed the back of his shirt, which held him still for a while, "You want to talk my fists about that?"

"Chaz, let it go. This nerd is wasting our time." Grace told her angry boyfriend.

Grace let go and Chaz turned to follow her... Until he turned around and punched Ian directly in his nose. Ian stumbled, fell back, and hit the ground. He hit the ground hard enough to knock his glasses off.

"Chaz!" Grace grabed his arm and pulled him away. The two then ran off towards the dorm.

Ian stayed on the ground for quite a while until Stephen passed by. Stephen, also being a Geeky sim, found a friend in Ian, and ran over to help.

"You okay?" Stephen helped his friend up, until he noticed his nose slightly bleeding, "What happened?"

Ian scowled, "It was Chaz and his girlfriend."

Stephen shook his head, "You should tell Rosalyn."

Ian looked at his friend, "If I do, Chaz will get back at me again."

The two gathered Ian's books and headed towards the dorm. When they entered, everyone glanced at them, then turned away.

"Yuki, you can't be Spooky and Cute! It doesn't make sense! They clash!" Grace explained to her friend.

"I don't have to listen to this! Yuki requests her lawyer." Yuki crossed her arms. **(A/N: I love that part in Agents!)**

Summer and Liberty laughed, and Grace gave up, "Forget it."

She sat back down, by Chaz who wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Okay Grace. Your turn. Which two interests do you have, and which one do you clash with?"

Grace thought for a bit, "Well, I'm obviously fun... and my mom always told me I also acted cute. I suppose the one I clash with would be... Spooky."

Chaz looked at her, "One of my Interests is Spooky."

"Well, you don't count! We share one!" She playfully nudged him.

Yuki blinked her long eyelashes, "What about Yuki?"

Grace smiled, "Yuki, you're okay too. We share one, remember?"

Eventually, the girls finished their little quiz, and Grace stepped out for fresh air. Chaz followed.

"You thinking?" He asked.

She didn't answer, but just nodded.

"About what" He walked up beside her, and leaned back on the railing of the small deck.

"What are we going to do after school?" She asked him, "What are you going to do?"

Chaz walked closer to her and took her shoulders, "Where ever you are, is where I'll be."

She smiled and gave him a small, light kiss, to which he kissed back.

"You seem so sappy sometimes." She smiled.

Chaz chuckled, "So do you."

"I'm a girl. What do you expect?" Grace grinned.

A smirk appeared on his face, "I don't know... Maybe something like this!"

He grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. He had been with her long enough to realize where she was weakest; Her hips, and back. Grace started laughing, out of the feeling of being tickled, and because she loved every minute she spent with Chaz. Eventually she called out uncle and they calmed down. He held her in his arms as they stared at the moon.

Chaz started lightly dragging one of his fingers on her arm, causing her to shiver, "Something wrong?"

"It tickles." Grace told him.

Chaz smirked, as he grabbed her hand, and kissed it softly. He kissed up her arm, until he reached her neck. He brushed her hair out of the way, and kissed her neck.

"Chaz, if you give me a hickey..." Grace started.

"I won't."

Chaz lied. Within three minutes, Grace had a dark purple hickey on her neck. Unlike light purple hickeys, hers would take longer to disappear.

"I can't go in there looking like this!" Grace growled.

Chaz pressed her hair flat against her neck, "There."

They headed in, where the others sat and they stared at Grace covering her neck with her hand.

"What's up with you?" Travis asked.

"Um. It's nothing." Grace blushed.

Summer stood up, walked over to her friend and pulled her hand on her neck. She brushed a few starnds of hair away so only she could see.

"Oh my God!" Summer covered her mouth.

She stormed over to Chaz and started to playfully slap him, "Shame on you!"

Chaz rolled his eyes and grabbed Summer's wrists before she could slap him again.

Ian pushed his glasses up, "If I am correct, at the rate they were outside, I would confirm that Grace most likely has what we would call a 'hickey'"

"SHUT UP!" Chaz and Grace scowled at him.

"No one wants to hear your fancy talk! Hell, we don't even want you here!" Grace's voice rose.

"Most of us anyway." Chaz added.

Grace turned to the others, "Show of hands of who don't want him here."

Everyone, except for Stephen and Ian, rose their hands. Grace crossed her arms, "See?"

The rest of the night was akward, with everyone eventually heading to their dorms. Liberty and Yuki did see Grace's hickey, and Yuki had a grin on her face. Then again the girl likes biting. Travis and Chaz formed an alliance against Stephen and Ian, even though they never got along much, but at that point, they had no choice. While they formed an alliance, Stephen and Ian were forming their own. Not to mention the girls even joined Chaz's and Travis's alliance.

From that point on, they were fighting against the rebels.

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't want to go in full detail of how Grace got her hickey. :/**

**So.. Review!**


	12. A Night to Remember

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.**

**Note: I am sorry everyone. But seeing how I don't have experince writing lemons, limes, etc.. I can't write this chapter the way I planned it.. It'll end before the said lemon. As a result, the rating has to go back down.**

**Chapter Twelve: A Night to Remember**

**N****ormal POV**

* * *

It was two days before the five seniors, Chaz, Grace, Liberty, Travis, and Summer, were all suppose to graduate. Liberty was able to come to terms that Travis and Summer were almost a couple by that point, Grace and Chaz's relationship had intensified, and the dance was upcoming. It was actually later that night, in fact, and the juniors could attend also. Yuki was the only one who chose to, while Ian and Stephen decided to spend it cleaning up the classrooms. The girls sat in the dorm excited and all smiled at the thought of the dance. The seniors were a mixture of excited and nervous; The nervous mixture being the guys.

The girls were sitting in the dorms, trying to find a dress somewhere in their trunks. No matter how hard they looked, it seemed the only one who had one was Summer. The guys, however, were going casual.

Grace was about to give up, until she finally found what she was looking for, "Finally!"

She breathed out a breath she didn't realized she was holding, as she pulled it out. It was a baby blue dress, that ended at her knees. It was strapless, and the top was glittery.

Liberty smiled at her, "It looks great, Grace."

Liberty and Yuki didn't find anything yet, but Summer had already changed into hers. It was pale pink, ending at her ankles, with thin, spaghetti straps. It also had a small opening in the side, that was rippled at the edges. Grace smiled and headed out of the room. She sighed and looked around. It was strangely quiet, and she took a seat on the couch. Soon, she heard the door leading to the boys' dorm open, and Chaz stepped out.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back, and took a seat next to her.

"You're honestly going to wear that?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He looked down. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with red and white designs all over it, that was unzipped showing the white shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans.

A smirk came across his face, "Sunderland, I'm not a formal type of guy."

"Whatever."

"So.." Chaz attempted to make conversation, "The dance is tonight."

"Yep."

"And graduation is in two days."

"Uh-huh."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, Lyndsay and Buddy are currently at this temple, looking for something. It's out of the kingdom, in fact. They told me there's a city far away from here. I suppose that's where I'm heading. What about you?"

"I'm going to travel the world!" He jumped up, and stood on the couch, "The things you'll see, so come along with me!"

Grace held back her laughter, "Really?"

"Nah." He sat back down, "I'll follow you."

Grace smiled slightly, "You don't have to."

"I want to. My parents hate me, I have no where else to go... Nothing to do."

"You know I was thinking, that maybe we could give this night a 'special' end." She smirked, and he got the hint.

"You're serious? But Grace.." His voice trailed off.

"Chaz, I know what I'm doing." A firm voice left her lips, as if it was the final decision.

"Are... Are you on the pill or anything?" He regained his voice.

"Well no, but -"

"There's another reason why not to!"

"Chaz, chill. Besides, if I recall, during the holidays, you suggested the exact same idea." Grace smirked.

"Er... Damn it. I hate it when you have a point."

"The dorms will be empty.. I have a condom... Can you resist the temptation?" She got closer to him, a smirk forming from her lips, her hands playing with the edges of his unzipped jacket.

"Normally I would, but not with you, Sunderland." His eyes scanned her freckled splashed face.

Their lips were barely inches apart when the door busted open. Embarrassed, they both sat up, their blush matching Grace's blood red hair. They looked up. Travis stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, Trav. You weren't. In fact, I was just leaving." Grace got up, flashing a smirk at Chaz, before entering the girls' dorms.

As soon as the door closed, Chaz pumped the air, "Score!" **(A/N: If Grace heard that, they would've broken up... That's what I would do..)**

Travis looked at him, "Did I miss something?"

Chaz looked at him, blushing again, "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"It's nothing!"

Travis shrugged it off and exited the dorms, going outside once more. Chaz let out a sigh of relief, and smirked as he sat back down.

_**~Later that Night~**_

Grace stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straight and tame, she had abandoned her glasses for the night, and as a result she looked gorgeous then normal. Not to mention her dress looked better on her then it did by itself. A sliver bangle rested on her wrist, next to her charm bracelet, and she had a silver heart locket. When she opened it, it was empty, as it had always been. She looked over at Yuki and Liberty. They couldn't find any dresses to wear, so they improvised. Yuki wore a black knee length skirt, and a black tank top pulled over the waist of her skirt. She had no accessories at all, like Liberty. Liberty just plainly wore the school's uniform. Liberty and Yuki had already left the dorms, while Chaz and Travis waited for Grace and Summer.

"This will be an awesome night to remember." Grace mumbled, a smile appearing on her face.

Summer heard her and turned, "Why do you say that?"

Grace trusted Summer by this point, and whispered why in her ear. Summer said nothing, but gave her a slight smile.

"I never knew you could be so sneaky! You do have some form of protection, right?" Summer's eyebrow raised.

Grace smirked, "Of course I do! I'd never do it without it!"

Summer smiled. "Awesome. Let's go."

The two girls exited the the girl's dorm, and walked into the living area. When the door opened, the two boys turned around. Travis was stunned by Summer's beauty, but he wasn't as bad as Chaz' reaction, who's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

Grace had a worried look on her face, "What's wrong? Do I look okay?"

Chaz regained control of himself, "You look amazing!"

"Amazing? Really?" A slight smile came on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful." is all he said before pulling her into a short kiss.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Come on lovebirds! Get a move on!"

Chaz and Grace smiled at each other as the four walked out. They walked to the secludedpart of campus. It was used for important events, such as dances or graduation. It was decorated with a small stage and the dance floor in front of it. Liberty and Yuki were standing by themselves, on the side shy. Rosalyn stood on the stage, a podium in front of her. She tapped the microphone once, and got her students' attention.

"As of now, the dance starts." was all she said.

Grace looked around. There were colorful decorations everywhere. She felt a nudge in her side, and turned.

Chaz had a slight smirk on his face, "No one will notice we're missing."

Grace nodded once and the two walked back to the dorms, as Summer and Travis (who Chaz had told what they were doing) covered for them. Halfway there, they passed by the school, and saw Ian and Stephen leaving. They were headed towards the dance floor, a slight scowl from Ian, which Chaz returned.

"Come on." She pulled his arm, and their pace quickened slightly.

They entered the dorms, both heading to the boy's dorm. Rosalyn didn't have a problem with the girls in there.

"We have at least fifteen minutes until someone notices we're gone." Grace told Chaz as she laid on her back, setting her hand bag on the nightstand. A radio was next to it, playing softly.

"Got it." her got over her, pulling his jacket off, "Do you have any form of protection at all?"

"Look in my handbag." She turned up the radio. It was playing Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee **(A/N: Ever since chapter one. I wanted to use the song during their first time! Here it is! -Note: It will appear again later in the story.-)**

He did so, and pulled out a condom, an eyebrow raised as he read it in a joking manner, "For her pleasure?"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

They shared a passionate kiss, as the song blared throughout the room, both blushing tremendously. The lights in the room slowly started to fade...

* * *

**Although the entire thing was not in this chapter, it will become flashbacks in the sequel, and the last chapter**

**The next chapter is called... 'Graduation.' The final chapters is 'Flashbacks' and it's the flashbacks of Chaz and Grace's (also Summer and Travis's) relationship. It will also have flashbacks of the dance and graduation, the holidays, so and so.**

**Review!**


	13. Graduation

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned MySims, sadly EA does. I only own Grace & The plot.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Graduation **

* * *

**Chaz's POV**

Everytime I close my eyes, the same image haunts my mind, the same sound echoing throughout my head. Sounds lame, right? Even after that night, I feel that Grace and I have gotten closer. I guess you could say EXTREMELY closer. Or maybe it was the fact we both got voted as the lame title of king and queen. It was kind of awesome though...

"Chaz?" A voice got me out of my daydream.

I was kneeling next to Grace, who was on the floor packing her things into her trunk. Graduation had come, and the juniors were sent home. After graduation, the island would be occupied by the next teacher. I believe his name was Alan Scott. **(A/N: Most AWESOME teacher from 7th grade!)**

We were all packing. I was the first one finished, and offered to help Grace. She folded up her rabbit hoodie. I remembered the picnic we had and smiled. I folded up her old, tight, and somewhat sexy, school uniform. During the holidays, she would wear it to taunt me. We got over soon and looked at the bare room.

The comforters were packed, Summer had packed her stuffed animals and candy pillow, Liberty packed her nature posters, and Grace had packed her many books, along with a few things she got over the holidays. I looked in the mirror that remained on the back of the door. I sighed when I got a look at myself. Against my will, and Grace's irresistable puppy eyes, I was wearing the school's cap and gown. It was blue, except for a gold tassel hanging off the cap. I had it off for the moment. Travis looked angry about it, also. I may have hated Trav in the past, but after those other two chumps came along, we became.. friends, as Grace would call it. I did tell him about Grace's devious plan the night of the dance, and we've just been talking to each other since.

"Hey Chaz." He greeted as I entered.

"Hey." I replied, as I sat down.

He removed his cap, "This is taking embarrassment to a whole new level."

"I'm with you there, dude."

The girls then entered the room. They all had their hair pulled back into a ponytail, and Grace had her glasses on. Through the gown, you could see that Liberty wore green sweatpants, while Grace and Summer wore jean skirts. I also knew that Grace wore a baby blue shirt with a panda in the middle, Liberty wore a colorful tie-dye shirt, and Summer wore a pink one. I didn't know if it had designs on it or not.

"I guess this is good-bye..." Summer sighed out.

Grace smiled slightly, although she looked sad like the other two girls, "Don't worry, guys. We'll meet again one day..."

Suddenly a loud noise, or rather voice, got our attention.

"All students report to the Graduation Ceremony." was all Roz said.

"Okay. Thanks to that loud intercom, I will be deaf for a long time" Liberty rubbed her ear.

We all shared a laugh and headed over to the ceremony, as Roz put it. It was set up, with a stage, a podium, and all that other shit needed. Honestly, why does everyone make such a big deal out of this?

Before we all knew it, it was over and it was time to say good-bye.

"Well..." Travis started to say, "We may have never gotten along much, Chaz, but if there was anyone this school year, that I wanted to bully me.. I'm glad it was you."

A smile formed slightly on my lips, as I offered him my hand, "No hard feelings?"

Travis smiled back and took it, "No hard feelings."

"Awww..." was the only thing the girls said.

Laughing, Travis and I grabbed them and pulled them in a hug. Roz came up behind us.

"Well um..." She started.

"Come on Ms. Rosalyn! You too!" Summer pulled her into the hug, and we all stayed that way for about... ten minutes.

"I guess this is good-bye..." Summer's voice trailed off, Grace and Liberty nodding in agreement. The three hugged each other again, and we all walked off towards the dock.

**Grace's POV**

I sat on the bed in the cabin of the boat Chaz and I had boarded. It was taking us to the location we were heading, same reason why everyone else boarded a different one. I actually no longer wore the panda shirt. Instead, I wore a thin, white tank top, that keep slipping down, showing cleavage. Because it was thin, it also showed my white and blue striped bra. I didn't care, I had a plan...

"Knock knock" Chaz said playfully as he came in.

"Hey." I grinned.

He took a seat next to me, "What's up?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

".. Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

He got me there, "Um.."

He smirked, "Thought so."

He lied down and turned on his side, his right arm supporting his head as he watched me, a smile on his face.

".. What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" I whined.

He laughed, sat up, and placed his right hand on the back of my head, and put his left hand under my chin, lifting it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered before giving me a passionate kiss.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, we both fell back, and what happened next happened so fast, it's almost a blur.

Messing his spiky hair up worse then it already was, I found the zipper of his jacket, and with hesitation, I unzipped it. This didn't go unnoticed by him, however, because he pulled my hair out of a ponytail.

**Normal POV**

With Grace's wavy hair being pulled out of her ponytail, she had a feeling, by now, Chaz was thinking the same thing. The kiss didn't break as Chaz found the hemline of her shirt, but it had to break so he could pull it off.

A murmer left his lips, sometyhing about Grace being cunning, but beautiful at the same time. They shared another kiss, not as strong as the first. Suddenly the door burst open, and the captain stood, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Um.. We're here." He told the lovers.

They both blushed, as Grace pulled her tank top back over her head, and quickly left.

"Maybe it was a good thing we didn't do it anyway.." Grace murmered.

"Why?"

".. I may be pregnant already."

At that comment, Chaz hit a pole, "What?"

"Well.. I didn't want to tell you this.. but.. I think the condom may've broke."

"Well.." Chaz wrapped bhis arms around her, as they entered the apartment they purchased while still at The Royal Academy, "The child is mine, and I'll help raise him or her too."

Grace smiled. They set down what they were carrying, and she gave him a hug.

Life was perfect for them as it was.

But time would bring new things..

And sometimes, we don't want them too.

* * *

FINALLY DONE! YES!

I mean.. No. :(

Well, during the last few months, while I was finishing up this, this chapter was orginally suppose to have a lemon in it, but I dropped it.

The last three sentences, point to a sequel. While, I was finishing up the chapter, I already typed out the first two chapters of it. (Prolouge and Chapter 1

What's next is a bonus, but the story will fall under 'Complete' because it's technically finished.

Review!

And thank you all for being so loyal to me!

As a reward, I will give you...

A gay guy doing a sexy dance to a cat. :D

No?

Okay how about...

COOKIES!


	14. BONUS Flashbacks

**Life at the Royal Academy**

**Summary: After retiring her job as a wandolier, at a young age, Grace's long-lost mom show up, and send her off to The Royal Academy for a good education. When she returns to an island with so many painful memories, old relationships surface once more.**

**Disclaimer: eA owns MySims. I just own Grace and the plot.**

**Chapter Fourteen: BONUS Flashbacks**

_**

* * *

**_

**_First time they ever met. Age seven. Grade Third_**

Grace was just starting to take karate classes, to do something with her spare time. At seven years old, she had a toothy grin, and lime green eyes. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, which would become red overtime.

"I'll pick you up in an hour!" Her mom called from the car. Grace waved good-bye to her mom, and she stepped in the building.

"Ah, Grace." Master Aran walked over, "We have a new grasshopper here today. Show him the ropes, as you are my brightest, and only female, pupil, not to mention you also have a black belt."

Grace nodded, "Yes Master." She did the tradtional Japanese greeting sign.

"Alright, my young grasshoppers, today we will be working in pairs. Grace, help that boy over there.. I believe his name is.. Chaz McFreely. And the rest of you, choose a partner."

Grace walked over to a boy with redish brown spiky hair, "Hi. I'm Grace. Master Aran told me I'm suppose to help you."

The boy looked up and smiled, "I'm Chaz! Chaz McFreely, that is."

"Cool name!"

"Thanks!"

They spent the rest of the time getting to know each other.. and became the best of friends.

**_They reunite. Grace's time as wandolier. Chaz's sophmore year._**

"He he.. This is the best prank I've ever done yet!"

"Chaz, isn't this vanadlism?" A blonde, with her hair pulled back, and bright blue eyes asked.

"Shut up, Summer, and hand me that screwdriver." Chaz demanded.

"I'll do it.." Liberty sighed and handed him the screwdriver.

"Wait until Roz finds about this tommorow!" Chaz smirked, and all four sophmores ran back to the dorms.

**_Next morning._**

"Oh no! This is horrible! All of my students are late, the bell is broken, and graduation for the seniors is coming up!" Rosalyn nearly lost her sanity.

"It's okay." Grace calmly told her, "I'll help you out."

"You would?" Rosalyn stopped crying, and Grace nodded.

"That's good. We have sixteen students here, freshmans, sophmores, juniors, and seniors, all of which have four. I am suppose to be teaching the sophmores right now, but the bell never rang! Can you find them all?"

"Okay." Grace simply said. She found the first three easily, and they all complied. She was having trouble finding the last...

"Hey there, cute chick I've never seen around here before." A voice said from behind.

_He sounds familiar.. _Grace thought.

She turned around, "Are you the last sophmore I'm looking fo-" Her voice got cut off, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Ch-Chaz?"

"Do I know you?"

She pulled her glasses down and showed her lime green eyes. Chaz smiled.

"Grace.." He said weakly. They shared a hug, one of best friends being reunited.

**_The dance at the end of the year. Grace's soon to be departal, Chaz's sophmore year still._**

"Things wouldn't have been so easy here, without the wandolier's help. So everyone, please thank Miss Grace."

Everyone cheered, as Grace stood up, and blushed. She did a short curtsy and sat back down.

"Now.. Let the dance begin!"

Lyndsay and Buddy danced together, Travis, Summer, and Liberty danced in a group of three, and Chaz and Grace had no one. Suddenly, Chaz stood up and offered his hand to Grace.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled.

With a slight nod, they both walked to the dance floor, and danced to the song that was playing, which was "Can I have this Dance" from the High School Musical 3 movie. **(A/N: Perfect song for the moment, and just because I grew out of JB (Jonas Brothers) and Hannah Montana doesn't mean I hate HSM still. :))**

"You were always quite the charmer..."

"I guess some things never change... Not even the crush I had on you." Chaz lifted her chin, "And it came back once I saw your beautiful eyes again."

He slightly kissed her, and she returned it. Rosalyn turned, and began to applaud. Everyone else, followed suit.

**_Christmas. Chaz's junior year._**

Chaz opened his eyes to another lonely morning locked in the dorms. No one had stayed behind to keep him company, and the girls were offering to stay, but he turned them down. He awoke, and found a letter next to his bed.

_Possibly delievered overnight by the janitor.. Along with the other gifts.. _Chaz rolled his eyes and picked it up. He noticed the neat handwriting, and recgonized it. He also noticed the name.

_To Chaz McFreely, The Royal Academy, junior._

_From Grace Sunderland, Reward Island, currently unemployed and not in school._

His eyes widen, as he tore the top off and pulled out the letter. A picture fluttered from it. He decided to look at it later.

_Dearest Chaz,_

_Life has been rushed since I last saw you. After departing, I headed back to the King to turn my position over to a young girl. After then I retired, and went to the island I was rewarded with my hard work. I wanted to visit you, but Lyndsay and Buddy were on an adventure at that moment. We are spending the holidays on Cutopia, and I wish you many blessings._

_Enclosed is a picture Buddy took of me, shortly after Halloween._

_See you at the dance later this year._

_Many kisses,_

_Grace._

Chaz looked at the picture of her. She was smiling, a perfect white smile. Her hair was blowing in the windy breeze, and the hoodie she wore, had its strings flowing in the wind. The background looked like Candyplooza. He put the picture under his pillow with a smile, and folded the letter up, and put it in the nightstand. He looked over the bed, and saw a single package from Grace.

He opened it, and no note, but the package was a variety of things. Candied sweets, several action dvds that involved stunts, and an autobiography of Evel Knievel.**(A/N: .. IDK)** He grinned, and set it down, while picking up the book.

**_The dance. Chaz's junior year._**

"She said that she'd be here!" Chaz growled.

"Well, maybe something came up." Summer and Liberty attempted to control his temper.

Travis walked in, with no comment, and handed Chaz a letter, "This came for you."

Chaz unfolded it and read it.

_Chaz, I won't be able to make it for the dance this year. A friend of mine just had some things happened to her, so I need to be there for her. I'm so sorry!_

_Kisses,_

_Grace._

Chaz scowled and crumbled up the letter. He slammed it into the nearest trashbin, and slammed the door to the boys' dorm.

**_Winter Holidays. Grace's and Chaz's senior year._**

"Hey Chaz! Can you come here for a second?" Grace shouted from the girl's dorm.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

He walked in, not really looking up as he was on his phone texting Travis, but looked up after he finished, "So what's so.." He cut off his sentence.

She wore her old uniform, the one that didn't fit anymore in fact. The white shirt looked tighter than before, and her school jacket that she currently wore was on. Her female tie was replaced with his, but it was loose. Her hair was messy and pulled into a side ponytail; Similar to DJ Candy's style.. without headphones.

He tried to hide his blush, but must've failed as she saw it, "It's too much isn't it?"

"N-No. I t-th-think you look.." He stuttered then his voice trailed off.

She smirked slightly, "I love messing with your mind."

She walked over and placed her arms around him.

He scowled, "I hate it when you do this to me.."

She laughed and kissed him gently, which transformed into a make-out.

**_Evidence of Summer & Travis; Junior & Senior year. (Junior first)_**

Summer sat in class, finishing an assignment that was due the next day. She was in the libary, even though the school used to be small, Grace built onto it the previous year. She sighed as she held her head in frustration. She heard the door open and didn't notice a blond boy with a hairstyle a lot like Chaz's step in.

"Hey Summer." he said.

Summer screamed, and her stuff went everywhere. She turned, "Travis! Don't do that!"

Travis chuckled, "Sorry. Anyway, why are you here?" He picked up her stuff, "Shouldn't you be in the dorms practicing cheerleading with the other girls?"

Summer shook her head, "I have to finish this assignment, or else I'll get a zero!"

Travis thought as she worked away, and came up wth an idea. He pulled her seat out and turned her head to face him.

"Go." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll finish it for you."

Summer blushed, as she nodded, and left with her stuff.

Travis smiled to himself and sat down, to continue her work.

_**Senior year; The dance.**_

After Chaz and Grace left, the two covered for them. They watched as Liberty and Yuki dance with the other two boys. All the other years were dancing, too.

"I can't believe how far Chaz and Grace have come.. From best friends, to lovers..." Summer sighed out.

Travis agreed, "Yeah... and us, too."

Summer raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

She barely had time to finish, before their lips met. A blush formed on her cheeks as she kissed back.

They soon broke it, and gave each other a smile. Just as they did, the lovers came back, looking unfazed, but both blushing and panting.

"Had fun?" Travis mocked.

"Shut up." Chaz blushed.

The two girls squealed for the both of them and went to the dance floor with their boyfriends... Ending the senior year a few days later and saying good-bye..

* * *

And it is DONE!

Wasn't that fun? =D

Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me even when I had writer's block!

Messages from the characters.

Grace: Thanks for read!

Summer: Lots of love!

Yuki: I BITE YOUR FACE!

Chaz: Eh... Thanks I guess.

Travis: Ditto.

Ian: I just now noticed that my first name and Stephen's first name are people the author knows in real life!

Me: Yeps! Ian Green & Stephen Haley! I'm in love with Ian (He MIGHT return the feelings despite his girlfriend. ;D) and had my first kiss (And dated) Stephen.. How odd... Back to messages!

Liberty: Love you all!

Buddy: Thanks Pal!

Lyndsay: Ditto!

(THANKS FOR READING!)


End file.
